Sins and Secrets
by wanda lensherr
Summary: This is my version of a gender bender Tia's romance with Orihime. For mature audience only!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I do not own Bleach! I wrote this for Boho so please enjoy. This is not a beta proof story. If it irks anyone currently browsing it you're more than welcome to hit the backspace button thanks Wanda. _

Orihime remain asleep by my side. I open my eyes. I search the time. It was time for school. I sigh. I turned to her.

''Orihime we have to get up" I spoke softly in her ear. She opens her grey eyes. She sits up quickly. The sheets fell off of her well endow breasts. I smile at her.

"We'll eat breakfast at the school's cafeteria" I spoke soothingly. She nods her head.

Orihime and I decided to meet up with Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung Sun for breakfast. We walked into the cafeteria. I pick up a tray. I stroll casually down the aisle. Orihime followed me like a puppy. Sung Sun and Apacci appeared.

"There you are" They hissed in union. I smile at them.

"What's up?"I asked not really myself. Lately we've been having a lot of sex. They survey me.

"We heard that a certain someone's brother busted a birthday party"Apacci taunted. I froze in my tracks.

"Don't tell me" I stalled. Mila Rose appeared with her purple hand bag.

"That Kuchiki brat got it good" She sang out loud. I smack my forehead. Poor Rukia she had a hell of a time at Renji's birthday bash.

"What did he do?"I asked. Orihime wander to a sweet's section. Before either of them could reply Mila Rose dominated the floor.

"He called everyone's parents" She taunted on Byakuya's action. I frown at that.

"Wow what a dick"I mutter.

"Yeah except some people there were parentless anyway" Mila Rose sang cheerily.

"Oh that reminds me Professor Hachigen was present as well" Sung Sun squealed. He was her favorite teacher.

"Don't tell me he was drunk" I sarcastically replied.

"Naw but he couldn't calm Kuchiki down"Apacci shared.

"Wow that's pretty sad" I mutter.

Orihime made her way back to us. She picked a dozen donuts. We watched her. She places it in my tray. She blushes when she spots us. I smile at her. Mila Rose watched me closely.

"Ya sure are lovey dovey"Mila Rose observed. I glance at her. Orihime blushes red. She walked ahead of us. Sung Sun moved her head back. Apacci snorted.

"So! What they do is their business right?"She asked. Mila Rose kept her mouth shut. She put two and two together.

"The question is how would Ichigo react?"Mila Rose hinted to his jealous nature. I glance at her.

"Don't worry about it" I brushed her concerns aside. Mila Rose didn't want to hear that. She glares at me.

"That's not fair"She snapped. I looked shock. She went on.

"You told us we had to be careful around you and you even said that you wouldn't associate with us since you're "in trouble" but now that you have her you're forgetting all of that" She let me have it. Sung Sun and Apacci looked surprise from her sudden outburst. I frown at her. What was up? Was it her time of the month?

"Mila I understand your point of view but…"I spoke gently.

"But what?"She snapped hotly. I shrugged.

"Orihime and I are seeing each other" I confided.

"That's funny" she retorted coldly.

"Huh?"I asked stumped.

"You think you're out of the woods? Ichigo doesn't even like you! He only respects you because you saved her from a couple of local thugs" She chided.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey"I bark. I drop my tray. She marches off. I follow after her.

"What's up Mila? You were so supportive of us from the beginning" I yelled. She turned around.

"Well I change my mind. You do it all the time so why can't I? Stop following me!"She spat. I crossed my arms.

"It's not like you to behave like this" I continue. She snorts.

"I think this is all wrong" She admits. I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh so how did you picture it? As far as I'm concern I deserve her. She's the best thing that's ever happen to me" I acknowledge.

"What about me?"She yelled through tears. I choke.

"I mean us?"She hastily replied. She realizes her error in admitting her secret crush. She came clean.

"I only supported you because I like you but I never imagine you would wind up with her" She admits. I listen.

"Even more so after the time you stood up for me when I brawl with Apacci. You deleted those graphic pictures from Keigo"She spoke. I listen.

"Why did you do that if you didn't feel something for me?"She asked.

"I like you as a friend" I explained.

"That's it?"She asked crush.

"Yes" I replied. I decided to continue on my explanation.

"I see you as equals to Sung Sun and Apacci"I broke down our relationship. She only cried.

"Then I was wrong? Dear god I was so stupid. I can't believe I let you treat me like that" she turns away. Before I could speak she dashed off. I watch as she sped away. I wasn't sure where we stood now. Apacci and Sung Sun appeared with Orihime. They looked at me. I sigh.

"I don't know what to do. She said she like me. Like actually like" I explained. Orihime shook her head.

"Poor Mila she's had bad luck with boys" She sympathizes.

"She'll come around" Sung Sun spoke softly. Apacci gazes after her. I rubbed my face.

"Should ya go after her?"I asked. They glance at me.

"Probably"Apacci admits. They trek after their fallen comrade. I stood with Orihime. She comforts me. I gaze down.

"It's ok Harribel"She soothes.

We went back to the cafeteria. All day I thought of Mila Rose. I felt like it was my fault somehow. I lower my head down.

"Harribel are you sick?"Mr. Hachigen asked out loud. I nod. I was sent to nurse Retsu.

I arrived on site. I spot a weepy wavy brown hair girl. I recognize her as Mila. She spots me. She turned away from me. Retsu frowns at me.

"What do you want?"She demanded. I look hurt from her sudden boldness.

"I don't feel well" I lied. She strolls over. She touches my forehead. I watch her face. She sighs.

"Very well then" She leads me away from Mila. I took the available bed. I lied on my back. She disappears. I listen to Mila's soft cries. Retsu could be heard speaking to her. A phone rang. Retsu walks over. I perk my ear.

"Hello?"Retsu answered. I knew she was a good distance from her. I slipped out of my bed. I made my way to Mila. She was curled up on her bed.

"Hey it's me Harribel"I whispered.

"What…do….you….want?"She sobbed in between words.

"A moment of your time" I answered.

"You already had my time" She hissed distraught. I was still determine to help her. I took the seat on the edge. I kept my back to her.

"Look Mila perhaps I was at fault for treating you special but you have to understand that I'm committed to Orihime. If she were to leave me and I repeat she then I would love to go out with you but that's not the case "I soothe her.

_Author's note: I like to dedicate the next chapters to ambitiouswabbit and geminigrl016_


	3. Chapter 3

She blinks her watery eyes. I lower my eyes. Neither of us looked at each other for a while.

"I feel rotten about the whole thing which is why I'm telling you all of this. I care for you too but not in that special way you desire" I continue. I closed my eyes. She sniffs her nose.

"When I first arrive to High School I didn't know anybody so you can understand my awe when I had three beautiful girls befriend me" I whispered. Mila Rose listens.

"I couldn't believe you would be my friend but you were. I guess that's why I value your friendship. You were my first friend" I spoke. No sound. I turned to a red eye Mila Rose. She curled up on her side of the bed.

"Look Mila I know you may feel like there aren't many good guys out there but there are. You got to be patient" I advise. She sniffs and listens.

"There aren't any. I know I look" She whispered defeated. Right away a name popped up.

"I happen to know one" I revealed.

"Who?" She asked.

"Pesche"I answered quickly. She looks startle. Her runny mascara kept creating streaks on her cheeks. I reached out to touch her. She lowers her green eyes.

"Pesche?"She repeats. I only sigh as a reply.

"He's got blonde hair and he's really skinny in fact he's in my swim team" I jogged her memory. Her face looked lost.

"You have him for your sixth period" I continue to share. She still looked lost.

"Uh he sits behind you" I added. Her face lit up.

"Oh the joker" She snapped to him at last.

"Yeah he's really playful" I agreed. She blinks her eyes at last.

"He likes me?" She repeats.

"Yeah"I answered. Little by little she lit up.

"How do you know?" She asked smiling.

"Because he told me''I shared. She shakes her head.

"He's never done anything to show it" She speculates.

"Well neither have you in respects to me" I replied. Mila Rose nods.

"I can hang around your class and introduce ya formally" I offered.

"No I think I got it" She answered at last. I smiled at her. She fixed her eyes.

"I feel so bad" She mutters. I laugh. Retsu's high heels click behind me.

"Harribel what did I tell you?" She asked in a feign voice. I glance at her. She wasn't mad at me but rather please. I only gulp.

"I was uh…."I lied.

"He was helping me lift my spirits" Mila Rose covered.

"You should leave her be otherwise she'll catch what you have''Retsu warned. I stop smiling.

"What do I have?" I asked genuinely shock. She smiles at me.

"A serious case of confabulation" She teased. I looked at Mila.

''What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing she'll die from I assure you" She laughs. I gulp as my reply. I didn't like the sound of it. I decided to go home and look it up. I made my way to my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I went ahead and took Orihime out on a picnic date. She wanted to bring her pet dog Hippo which I permitted. I stroll with a basket in hand and Orihime by my side. We search for a cozy spot.

"Let's try over there"Orihime gestures.

"Sure I'm game" I laughed. We settle near the water. Hippo wagged his tail. Orihime turned to him and unfasten the leash. As soon as he was released he scurries off. I watch him disappear. Orihime looks worried.

"You think he'll get lost?" She asked.

"Nah"I blew it off. She went ahead and set up our lunch.

"This is fun Harribel-kun"she coos. I smile at her.

"Yeah it's fun" I agreed. We turned our attention on the store bought food I purchase. I didn't want Orihime to cook let alone experiment with me. I was the first to finish my plate. I clean my hands and lied back. She sipped her juice carton but she watched me. I close my green eyes. The wind was rippling through my blonde hair. After a moment or two she leans over me.

"Harribel-kun are you asleep?" She whispered. She leans in closer. Her long red hair falling on one side.

"No" I replied quietly. Truth was I was just relaxing. She presses her soft lips against mine. I slowly open my eyes. I kissed back. She blushes at me.

"I'm sorry I just….."She spoke but I kissed her again. She closed her eyes.

Orihime falls on her back. I quickly took top. I kissed her gently while I ran my right hand through her long flowing hair. She gripped my upper shoulders. I turned my face slightly and kissed her chin. She lets out a soft sigh. I continue to venture down. I kiss her neck. She opens her eyes slightly. I bury my face in her neck.

"Is that principal Nanao and headmaster Shunsui?"Orihime asked.

I stopped kissing her. I glance over. Sure enough they were on a date. I smile at that. Wow who would have imagined that two rival schools were on a romantic journey?

"Maybe we should stop?" She asked me. I nodded in agreement. I quickly sat up along with her. They didn't notice us however. Shunsui was holding Nanao's hand. They continue to stroll casually by the blooming flowers.

"Isn't that romantic?"Orihime whispered to me. I laughed.

"Yeah if you want we can do the same" I offered. She giggles but agreed. I went ahead and held her hand. We followed them. Not far from us was Hippo. Only he was barking at a squirrel.

I stop to admire a flower. Orihime was watching Hippo. I pluck the flower and slipped it in her hand.

"Thank you" She gushes. She turned her attention on me.

"You're welcome" I replied happily. We stroll once more. Hippo had chased the squirrel away. Shunsui and Nanao were nowhere to be seen.

"I guess they duck somewhere" I murmur. Orihime smiles at me.

"So Harribel-kun are you finished with your swimming classes?" She asked.

"Yeah it's only for one semester" I replied.

"I wonder what Nel will take?" She ponders. I shrugged.

"I dunno but she'll find something. I mean it's what she is good at" I explain.

"Yeah but being a captain and all" She giggles.

"Yeah she'll definitely miss bossing me and Pesche and Dondachakka around" I agreed. We kept walking.

"So have you spoken to Rukia or Renji?"I asked.

"No" she shook her head.

"Oh ok"I answer.

"I haven't seen Kurosaki-kun"She answered.

"He's probably with Ishida and Chad" I murmur. She smiles at that.

"Probably or he's watching over his sisters" She mused. I just shrugged. Hippo trotted back to us. Orihime glance at him. He wags his tail.

"I think he's ready to leave" She laughs. I nod at him.

"Probably" I sigh. We made our way back to the picnic. On the way we heard noises. I stopped walking. Orihime glances at me.

"What is that?''She asked.

"I think it's our principal snogging Shunsui"I whisper.

"Oh"She turns bright pink.

"Let's leave them be" I hastily reply. I didn't want her to see us. Heaven knows that woman can hold a grudge. We grabbed our things and left.


	5. Chapter 5

I wander in my classroom. Renji and Ichigo were there. Keigo was also there but he sat away from me. He's been avoiding me ever since I intimidated him with Mila Rose's pictures. Professor Hachigen cleared his throat.

"Alright class we're going to start on a little pop quiz" He began.

"C'mon Mr.H"Renji whined. Hachigen smiles at him.

"It'll only be for five minutes ok?"He assured us. Everyone groans still. I took the paper and passed it back.

"Pssf Ichigo did you hear?"Keigo hissed. Ichigo scowl but he shook his head.

"Hear what?"Renji asked. I just listen but I kept my head bowed.

"I heard that principal Nanao went to visit nurse Retsu"He began.

"So?"Renji asked.

"So I think she took a pregnancy test "He whispered. I dropped my pencil.

"Not our strict principal"Ichigo murmur.

"Yeah and I heard the guy who did it was a student"Keigo rambles. I rolled my eyes. Renji's eyes grew big.

"Who?" He asked.

"Don't tell me the baby is yours''Ichigo accused Keigo.

"Hey!"Keigo spat. Hachigen looked up.

"Pencils down everyone''He ordered. I smirk while I lower mine. I knew they didn't complete theirs.

"Please pass your quizzes up"Hachigen continue.

"But But"Keigo protested. I passed his up. Hachigen nodded.

"Good everyone" He congratulated. I slowly turned in my seat.

"That's just a rumor besides our principal could have been sick with something else" I coolly broke in their conversation. Renji and Ichigo and Keigo listen.

"No one asked you Harribel"Keigo hissed. Ichigo sigh but he shrugged.

"He has a point" He sided with me.

"But I'm telling you the truth"Keigo complained.

"Even if you were there is nothing we can do about it besides she is an older woman so she's obligated to live her life her way" I vouch. Renji smirk at me.

"Dude I almost got Rukia pregnant" He bragged.

"What!"Ichigo and Keigo gasped. I frown at Renji.

"You're just plain stupid I mean her brother isn't a joke to mess with" I accused. He smiles big however.

"Yeah we were having sex and I sorta went rough and the condom broke on us" He shared. I bit my lip. Ichigo just survey him. Keigo spoke up.

"But you said almost so what happen?" He asked.

"Oh she went to the drug store and bought an over the counter pill" He sighs. He leans back in his chair. Ichigo glance at me.

"I guess that would work?" He asked. I shrugged.

" I dunno but I would be very careful if I were you Renji"I cautious. He scowls.

"I am don't worry" He waves it aside. I rolled my eyes.

"So Harribel are you and Orihime you know?"Keigo asked. Ichigo looked me quickly. I open my mouth but the bell rang.

"Got to go" I excused. No one pressed me again.


	6. Chapter 6

I made my way in the hallway. Nel popped up with Dondachakka. I stopped walking and smile affectionately at her.

"Guess what?"Neliel taunted. She started spraying her Baby Phat perfume around her neck.

"What?" I asked my nose wrinkling from the scent. Dondachakka was also waving his hand aside.

"Pesche is going out with someone and you won't believe who''She gossip. She slipped her perfume in her mini hand bag. I watched as she removes her lip gloss and started applying it.

"Lemme guess it's Mila isn't it?" I asked sure it was. Neliel looked crushed from my correct guess.

"Hey how did you know?" She whines in a baby tone.

"Because I was the one who match made them" I revealed. Nel simply made an O.

"Well at least our swimming season is over so he'll be able to focus on his new girlfriend"Dondachakka defended Pesche's choice.

"Yeah I guess so"Nel sighs. I grip my knapsack.

"So Nel are you doing anything great?" I asked puzzle. She shrugged but she bit her lower lip.

"C'mon Nel tell him about the BCIS class you're taking"Dondachakka coo. She blinks her long eyelashes as he continues to stroke her ego.

"Well it's not much to brag about but I am doing superb in that class"Nel began as she always has in the past. I knew she had a talent for making straight A's.

"Great! Something tells me you'll get an award for it" I laugh lightly. I knew she would get another trophy for her collection. Nel looked absolutely smug in her glory.

"Speaking of which how is Orihime Inoue?"Dondachakka asked me. I was caught off guard by that.

"What did you hear?" I asked suddenly panicky.

"That you two are going out"Nel coos. I watched her study me closely. I remain stoic.

"I don't know where you get your sources from but she is doing well" I answer her somewhat.

"Harribel"Orihime called.

I turned around. Nel lit up and waved her hand in the air. Dondachakka grinned big as Orihime's face lit up when she recognize the other two with me.

"Yes Orihime"I asked suddenly affectionate towards her. Nel smirk when I confirmed her question. Orihime appeared next to me. She leans in and kissed my cheek.

"How was class? I saw Kurosaki-kun"She rambles. I smile dearly at her.

"It was great so what is up?" I asked.

"Mila Rose invited you and me to the local night club if you want to go?"Orihime paused in her report. She bit her lip looking extremely sexy.

"Yeah I would be happy too" I replied quickly. Nel started waving her hand across my face.

"Hey I want to go too" She pouts.

"Ok we'll meet up"Orihime answer brightly. She hugged Nel. Dondachakka remain nervous.

"Are you going?" I asked him.

"I dunno"He replied.

"Come on besides it'll give you a chance to see Peche"I laughed and elbow his ribs.

"Ok maybe I will" He promised. He was hoping to run into his old buddy.

….

We appeared at the hot attraction. There was a long line indeed but no one really cared. I stood in the line with my hands in my pockets. Orihime was wearing my jacket since she was shivering from the cold. Nel on the other hand looked extremely raunchy. She appeared to not be affected by the chilly breeze. Dondachakka merely snack on his hot dog.

I moved up in the line. Little by little we were getting closer to the entrance. I glance at Orihime who was excited about her first club outing. I ignore the stares and glares I received when she held on to me for comfort.

"I hope it's warm and big inside"Orihime chatted. Her teeth were clicking together from the cold.

"Don't worry babe I'm sure it is" I assured her.

"Oh look who it is"Nel squealed in delight.

"Pesche"Dondachakka suddenly yelled. The hot dog was no longer in his hands. I watched as Pesche stepped out of the front of the line briefly. He made his way to us.

"Hey guys" He laughed. He shook our hands.

"Where is Mila Rose?" I asked worried.

"Oh she's holding my spot"Pesche winked at me. Orihime blush while Nel strain her neck.

"Hey Pesche do you think we could skip?"Nel asked suddenly. Orihime gasped vs. I just smirk. It was so like Nel to get her way.

"Geez I don't know Nel you wanna try?"Pesche asked meekly. Dondachakka laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah let's go for it''He supports his ex-captain. Nel went ahead and tugged on Orihime's hand.

"But it's wrong"Orihime protests.

"Shhh they won't know"Nel laughs. I watched them moved up. I glance at Pesche.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Yeah"Pesche nods. I went ahead and follow them. To our surprise we were able to slip in. I imagine because of the way Orihime and Nel dressed that's why. Mila merely stood there looking fierce.

"Hey baby" Mila purrs to Pesche. He slid his arm around her.

"Any trouble?" He asked searching the sights.

"Not yet but we're one person away from getting in" Mila winks at him.

I glance at the big bouncer in the way. I suddenly recognize him. He had long red hair on one side of the scalp and short black hair on the other side of his head. It was Edrad Liones. I was afraid Orihime would recognize him from the assault but she didn't.

He merely inspects the girls as they made their way in. I on purposely held back so I wasn't associated with Orihime or Mila Rose. As soon as they were usher in he stopped me. I raised a blonde eyebrow at him. I saw his nose was still broken from our past scuffle.

I was afraid he would say something to me but to my surprise he didn't. He merely pats me down and turns me around. He sighs but he signals me to turn. I frown but I do so. I wasn't sure why I was the only one getting frisked vs. the women were let in freely.

"Is something wrong?" I answer dryly. Edrad spoke but in a soft voice.

"You best behave tonight. Our leader is in there so no outburst got it?" He hissed. I only pale.

"You mean _him_?" I refer to yakuza Aizen.

"Exact a mundo plus he owns the joint so be courteous"Edrad enlightens me. I just swallow but I stepped through. I blink as I appeared with the others.

I notice Nel was looking inpatient vs. Orihime was more concern. Dondachakka and Pesche were cracking jokes together. Mila on the other hand was aware of my dilemma. She just search the premise for Aizen but he was nowhere to be seen. If anything he was well hidden.

I was under the impression he was meeting someone important. Perhaps that was why he chose this particular outing to schedule his debut. Either way I was sure it had nothing to do with me so I merely kept my mouth shut.

"Alright let's get some drinks"Pesche replied. He leads us to a fancy bar.

I simply lean against the elegant counter but I kept my eyes peeled for Aizen or his henchmen. I observe the variety of men and women gathered tonight. I glance upwards and notice a balcony.

I had a feeling that was where Aizen was. I could hear Pesche ordering us a round. I remain still as I watched the upstairs for any sign of movement but there was none.

"Hey get yours"Pesche laughed. He merely shoved my drink in my hand.

"Thanks" I reply but I didn't look away. I kept my gaze on the room I was sure that existed behind the balcony. Orihime glance up and smile.

"Oh I didn't notice that" She answers innocently.

"Neither did I"Nel laughed. She polishes her drink and hits the dance floor.

"Make some room" She sang.

Pesche and Mila Rose followed her. Dondachakka remain lingering. Orihime glance at me.

"Are you gonna dance?" She asked. I nod but I spoke without looking away.

"Why don't you dance with Dondachakka and I'll take the next one" I pressed her to go on without me. She bit her lip but she obeys. Dondachakka lit up when she asked him to go with her. I remain sitting and waiting.

"Would you like another round?" the female bartender inquires.

"Hai"I reply. When I didn't turn around to face her she merely frowns.

"Do you want to go upstairs or something?" She asked. This remark surprises me and it showed. I turned around.

"Why are we allow too?" I asked. She gathers some ice and places it in my empty glass.

"Well you could I mean it's up to you but I do know there is something going on" She whispers. I was about to ask her what but I heard a sharp intake. I glance over my shoulder.

I could see Byakuya Kuchiki heading up the stairs. As if that didn't puzzle me I also saw some men trailing behind him.

"What's he doing here?" I asked her.

"He must have received an invitation" She shares. I look back at her.

"What kind?" I asked. She shrugs but she pours me another beverage.

"I don't press my nose in the affairs. I just work here you know" She murmur.


End file.
